1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear-shifting mechanism for vehicles, especially to a gear-shifting mechanism for vehicles that can output in two directions and can be adapted for a transmission in the right or the left of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
To vehicles used for all terrains, a gear-shifting mechanism is ordinary mounted in an engine of the vehicles. The gear-shifting mechanism has a crankcase and a transmission. The transmission is connected to the crankcase. The crankcase has a crankshaft, a shift lever shaft, a shift drum, a shift fork and a gear assembly. The shift lever shaft has an output end protruding through the crankcase and connected to a shift lever mechanism of the all-terrain vehicle. The shift drum is connected to the shift lever shaft. The shift fork is connected to the shift drum. The gear assembly is connected to the shift fork. A user can control and actuate the shift lever mechanism, and the shift lever mechanism moves the shift lever shaft, the shift drum, the shift fork and the gear assembly in sequence.
However, the transmission is connected to the crankcase so that the shift lever shaft only can protrude out of a side surface of the crankcase opposite to the transmission. If the transmission lies in right of the crankcase, the shift lever shaft must protrude out of the left of the crankcase and the shift lever mechanism must lie in the left of the all-terrain vehicle. If the transmission lies in left of the crankcase, the shift lever shaft must protrude out of the right of the crankcase and the shift lever mechanism must lie in the right of the all-terrain vehicle. As a result, the conventional gear-shifting mechanism for the all-terrain vehicle can only output in the direction opposite to the transmission and is limited in the applicability when installed on various vehicles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a gear-shifting mechanism for vehicles to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.